


Morning Light

by jinglebellbard



Series: Murdoc Niccals paraphernalia [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebellbard/pseuds/jinglebellbard
Summary: Waking up is easy to do when you've got someone to help you.





	Morning Light

He's softer now, in the morning light.   
Murdoc is curled around you, hair mussed and one arm cradling your head. He lets out a sleepy growl when you shift, pulling you tight against his chest and wrapping one bare leg around your own.   
“Murdoc.” Your own voice is soft as you gently push some of his hair off of his face, giggling as he nuzzles into your palm. “Murdoc, it’s afternoon, you should get up.”  
“Mm, I think I’m exactly where I need to be, sunshine.” he grumbles, and slides one hand down your thigh to hook under your knee and pull your leg up around his hips. “Unless there's another reason you want me up, hmm?”   
He slides his other hand, the one under your head, into your hair, tilting your face up to meet his, kissing you slowly. His breath still tastes like whiskey, and his tongue curls around yours. It’s so easy to just melt against him, eyes fluttering closed. Murdoc lets out a groan before pulling away.   
“I want you again,” he mumbles, kissing your neck.   
You push yourself up onto your elbow, using the knee already over his hip to help you roll him onto his back and straddle him, trapping his hardening cock between your stomachs, earning you an appreciative purr from Murdoc as his hands slide up to your waist. He wiggles under you for a moment, getting comfortable and letting his eyes rove over your body.   
“You want me?” you ask, letting your fingers trail down his chest and stomach, gently pressing one fingertip against the throbbing head of his dick.   
“Fuck, yes,”  
You lean forward and kiss him, taking him in hand and pumping slowly, squeezing your palm around him. His hips buck up towards yours, making you smile against his lips, enjoying his mild frustration. Murdoc Niccals is not a patient man, and he pulls you forward until you're almost sitting on his dick.   
“Come on, love, don’t tease. I can feel you so wet against my thigh when you sit back, you want me just as much.” he says, one hand in your hair and the other squeezing your ass. “Let old Mudzy take care of you.”   
You sigh against his neck as you bury your face against it, reaching down and lining the head of his cock up with your dripping slit, sinking down slowly onto him. His full body shudder and growl make you wiggle your hips a little, adjusting to the stretch.   
“That’s it, darlin’,” he says, his voice coming out even raspier than usual. “Take it, take all of me, theeeeere you go…”   
When he finally bottoms out inside of you, you let out a deep breath, coming back up from Murdoc’s throat to lean your forehead against his, looking him in the eyes.   
“Does it feel good?” you ask, rising up halfway off of him before settling back down.   
“I’m gonna take you and break this headboard if you don't ride me already, love.” he growls, bucking up against you. You let out another giggle before complying, wiggling a little and bouncing up and down a few times experimentally before you can feel his hands tighten on your waist and in your hair. His knees come up a little so he can fuck into you, mouth falling open and panting against you.   
“Fuck, you look so pretty bouncing on my cock,” he mutters, eyes darkening as he watches you. “Should've gotten you on top of me long ago. I must be - fuck, do that again, - must be off my game.”   
“Maybe you're just not as good as you think, Mr. Niccals,” you say, breathless, squeezing down around his cock, letting out a yelp as he snaps his hips up into you particularly roughly.   
“Don't push it, love.” he says, voice low and dangerous as he tugs your hair. “I might be moonstruck over you, but that doesn't mean I’m not willing to spank you if you get too bratty.”   
“Don't make threats you won't follow through on,” you say, grinding down onto him.   
After a few more moments, his hand comes up from your ass and slides around your waist, holding you tight and fucking you hard before tensing up and coming inside of you, eyes rolling back. You can feel his hot breath against your throat before he surprises you, rolling you onto your back and sliding two fingers into your slick pussy, making your back arch as he finger fucks you, hard.   
“Come on, lovely, let me see that gorgeous face when you come for me.” he says, voice a rumble that makes your chest feel warm. The curl of his fingers makes you gasp, and he adds another, biting your lip. When you tighten down on his fingers, crying out and arching up off the bed, you can feel his smile against your mouth. “That’s a good girl. So good for me, so lovely.”   
He draws his fingers out of you slowly, meeting your eyes as he licks his come and yours off of them, giving you a wink as he leans down to kiss you.   
“So… still feel like getting up, sunshine?” he asks, settling down onto the mattress and pulling you against his side.   
“Mm, maybe we can take a few more minutes.” you say.

**Author's Note:**

> is my Murdoc writing mildly out of character? maybe. will I die on the hill of deep down cuddly sweet Mudz? yes.


End file.
